The present invention relates generally to the module of a complete battery pack in a vehicle whose propulsion system is at least partly electric powered.
A rechargeable electric storage battery is mounted on a tray located at the underside of a vehicle with its lower surface exposed to the road. It has been conventional practice to form such battery trays in multiple pieces of high strength material such as multiple stampings that are welded together. The lower surface of the tray is covered with a panel.
A battery tray casting in one-piece would reduce overall complexity of a battery tray formed of multiple welded stampings.
A need exists in the industry for a method for assembling battery packs for automotive and other applications using a tray formed in a single piece and multiple battery packs supported on the tray. Preferably the battery tray would minimize the number of required fasteners and eliminate or avoid tooling required during vehicle and component assembly to accommodate a multi-piece battery tray.